The curious knights
by slashygeek
Summary: The knights keep seeing Merlin sneak into the knights room, so they hide in the room and find out for themselves.


Merlin gasped as the knight pushed Merlin on the bed, crawled on top of him and kissed his neck, sucking Merlin's sensitive spot that made him gasp.

Gwaine then breathed hot onto Merlin's neck, the man squirmed by the heated feeling, the knight held him in place.

'_So ticklish_!' Merlin thought to himself as he chuckled.

Then the knight bit down gently, puffing hot breath onto the sweating skin. Merlin moaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. His neck arched, giving more access to Gwaine's swollen lips. Merlin was getting hard, so hard… he _needed_ Gwaine, and _god_ he wanted him so bad. His heart thumped in his throat, urging him to suck him.

"Gwai-ne…Gwaine…"

Merlin moaned, the knight chuckled as he then captured Merlin's lips. The warlock's hands ran through Gwaine's torso. He clawed at the fabric, digging his fingers into the man's back. Gwaine huffed, eager.

He broke apart the kiss with a sloppy smack as the lips parted, Gwaine sat up, taking his top off, not breaking the hungry stare from Merlin. When he threw it on the ground the man then leaned down, slowly. He trailed his hands under Merlin's purple torso, feeling Merlin's rapid chest, feeling the light texture of muscles. Merlin then tore off his torso, falling back into the covers topless.

Gwaine bent down, capturing Merlin's lips into his own, His hand curled around Merlin's nape, lifting it up, deepening it; the warlock sighed into the kiss. Both eyes closed, feeling each other's fast heart beat, Gwaine's tongue begged entrance; he nibbled on Merlin's lower lip gently. Merlin gasped, opening his mouth as Gwaine's tongue slipped through, they kissed desperately. Then Gwaine broke apart, gasping.

He bent lower kissed his lovers jaw,

Neck…

Then_ lower_…

_Lower_…

_Lower _until Merlin gasped as Gwaine kissed Merlin's erection through his pants.

Gwaine chuckled as he came up, on top, and then leaned down, sucking Merlin's nipples, the hot breath of the knight hardened the nipples, Merlin gasped and thrust onto Gwaine's hips. Gwaine moaned, opening his eyes his hand trailed down Merlin's chest, till he gripped Merlin's erection, Merlin threw back his head; Merlin shut his eyes, hard, feeing Gwaine.

"Gwwaaiiiinnnnneee…" Merlin moaned.

"Yes… that's it… say my name, Merlin…"

He whispered hoarsely as the knight leaned down, kissing Merlin.

"Say my nammmeeee…"

He whispered on Merlin's lips.

"Gwaine… I need… I… uuuhhhh… ah~!" Merlin gasped, gripping the sheets as Gwaine squeezed Merlin's erection.

"Tell me what you want… what do you want, Merlin… what do you neeeeed?" Gwaine whispered.

Merlin panted-

"Gugh… need you… so bad… I need you inside… need you… in me… in me… now… fuck me… do it…Gwaine…"

He puffed, deeply.

Eyes still shut. "Yes… I will make love to you…" Gwaine whispered to Merlin.

He always knew what to say. He then pulled Merlin's pants down and looked at Merlin darkly.

"Gwaine…"

Merlin moaned, lifting his head.

The knight then kissed the tip making Merlin open his out into an 'O' shape and his eyes rolled back, his head falling to the covers.

"S-good…" Merlin moaned to the all too familiar feeling.

Gwaine then took Merlin in. The man gasped, his back arched, his hips jerked up. "Mmmmmmm…." Merlin hummed as Gwaine's tongue twirled around the entrance, teasing him.

"Do it…urrrrghh… d-do it -Gwaineeeee…" Merlin moaned, breathless.

Merlin's eyes still shut.

The man smiled as his tongue entered into Merlin. "L-L-Luuubbe…" Merlin moaned.

The knight then went to the cupboard; Hearing Merlin's moans of disappointment as he opened the cupboard, not seeing a rather startled Elyan in hiding. He smiled as he looked for the tube.

"Don't worry, baby… I'll be back soon…" Gwaine said, seductively.

Merlin smiled, looking up at the ceiling, catching his breath.

"You haven't even done anything and I feel so… urgh… how do you do that?" he asked Gwaine.

He felt so good, it was like it already happened in a blink of an eye but nothing happened, it was amazing. The knight chuckled lightly as he closed the cupboard holding the bottle in his hand he spoke.

"Oh it's one of my _special_ techniques…" He smiled as he straddled Merlin's hips, opening the bottle, the liquid coating his finger, the little droplets falling onto Merlin's stomach.

"-And those techniques never change in any month…" Merlin smiled.

Sir Leon eyes Percival who was peaking behind the curtain.

"You owe me 5 Quid!" The knight mouthed to Percival.

The large man rolled his eyes and ducked behind the screen as Gwaine smiled.

"Oh, it's a secret Merlin… you might know one or two things about keeping secrets now don't you…my warlock…" The knight smiled, all the knights stared in shock.

Merlin gasped.

"Bu-but… h-how did you-"

But before Merlin could finish Gwaine hushed him.

"It's alright, I saw you save Arthur on one of our missions… and I know about the whole destiny hoopla as well…"

Gwaine waved his hands in the air, shamelessly.

"Don't worry… you're secrets are safe with me… now…" He smiled as his finger swirled around Merlin's quivering entrance, teasing the man.

"Don't hold you're power… let it out… I was to see… see how you're beautiful eyes turn golden as pure as the sun itself…" He spoke as the knight slowly entered Merlin.

"I want to feel you're magic… I want you to loose control… right now… you are free, let go… let me see you, the real you…" The man smiled as he then slowly pulled out-

"I want you to break you're chains…"

Gwaine continued as he looked at the man he loved and no more to than to see him free in his heart, happy… himself, him… Merlin, his Merlin that he adores, the he fights for in every battle, in every mission, he is the reason he wakes and trains, Merlin is the air he breathes, Merlin is the reason his heart is still beating.

Gwaine looks at Merlin.

"I want you to be a free man, break free with me…" He then thrusts in, hard.

Merlin gasps.

"Let go… let you're powers erupt… inside of you… escape that dungeon Merlin… and walk free with me…" The knight finishes as he moved faster. Merlin panted. Merlin felt the heat well up in his stomach, the magic building, flowing inside of him. Merlin's brows furrow, he grits his teeth, he shuts his eyes as he can almost feel the chains breaking.

"AH!"

He gasps as he just lets go.

His eyes shoot open, the blue orbs enriched with gold as he screams. Then petals flow down. Merlin stops screaming, his back relaxes, he opens his now blue eyes and looks through blurry eyes so see Gwaine pumping hard, three fingers are in now.

"I'm…" Merlin gulps. "Free…" He breathes.

Gwaine bends down, kissing him. When they break apart the knight bends down whispering in his ear. "Now… come fly with me… Merlin…" He smiled.

Merlin moaned.

"Get…in meeee…Gwaine I need you innn meeeee!"

Merlin panted.

Gwaine chuckled "You read my mind…"

Gwaine's tip touched Merlin's, both moaned in pleasure.

"D-Do it…" Merlin huffed.

Gwaine thrust in.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Merlin moans.

"Uhhhh…Merlin…" Gwaine chocked out.

"Huuuunngg…so good…uhhh….Gwaine….Gwaine!" Merlin moaned.

The knight thrust in faster and faster.

Merlin clawed Gwaine's back.

"Merlin…you're so tight…so hot…uhhh…it's sooo good…" Gwaine panted.

"Faster… please go faster!"

Merlin begged.

Gwaine huffed; he kept thrusting into Merlin harder, faster. He panted heavily, his breath hot against Merlin's sweaty neck.

"Merlin…Merlin…uh…Merrlinnnn!" Gwaine moaned, chanting the man's name.

"Gwaine… faster... Faster GWAINE …FASTEEEERRRRR!" Merlin yelled.

The humble knight obeyed.

The warlock gasped as the pace quickened, more.

"Urgh… I… I don't…Ah!" Merlin pants.

The warlock is so close.

"I don't think I can … hold for much LONGER!" Merlin moaned, loudly.

Gwaine hushed him. "Not yet… wait… I want us to come together…" The knight whispers into Merlin's red ear. He then bits it gently. Three more thrusts and Merlin's so damn close he couldn't hold much longer.

"Gwaine…Uh…Gwaine I can't… I need… please… please… I can't… I don't!" Merlin grunts, whimpering begs. Gwaine then let go of Merlin's now wet ear, leaning in he whispered. "Come for me, Merlin…" He asked as he too was close.

"I… UH...AHH...GWWAIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEE!" Merlin screamed as he thrust up, his muscle tightening as he came, the seeds spread into Gwaine. Merlin fell limp, breathing heavily. He heard Gwaine panting, two more thrusts and Gwaine spoke.

"Urgh… I'm so fucking close…urgh…Merlin…Ah…Merlin…Uh…AHH!"

Gwaine felt his orgasm rip through his muscles; he then gripped Merlin's hips and thrust in hard, making Merlin moan as he hit a spot that made him dizzy.

"MEERRRLLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

Gwaine screamed.

The servant felt the hot, sticky come fill him up. Merlin could feel Gwaine's dick slide out as his love breathed heavily on him. Merlin too tried to catch his breath.

When their breath slowed Gwaine lay next to Merlin, his arm wrapped around the warlock's waist, pulling him to his side.

The warlock rested his head on Gwaine's chest, his hand ghosted over his breast.

"I love you…" Merlin whispered, sleepily.

"I love you too…" Gwaine whispered back.

Merlin nuzzled into Gwaine's chest, breathing in Gwaine's sent.

"I _really_ love you…" Merlin murmured as he fell asleep.

"-And I you…" Gwaine whispered his and gently stroking Merlin's hair, he could see a lazy smile tug on his lips as he too fell asleep.

The knights crept out of the room.

"Oh…my…God…That was…hot…" Percival panted in the corridor.

"Oh shut it, as much as it was…it was sweet…" Elyan hissed.

"Only you complement like that on something like this, Elyan!" Percival laughed.

They parted, each retiring to their chambers.

Back in Gwaine's chambers, Merlin moaned in his sleep.

Gwaine woke up and hugged Merlin tighter.

"Don't worry, I'm here…I'm right here…you don't have to be alone in this anymore, Merlin…I love you…" The knights warm words slowly sinking into Merlin's dream where Arthur was about to find out, suddenly it changed to Arthur knowing and hugging the warlock, then he found himself on a beach with Gwaine.

Merlin smiled, somehow knowing this was a dream.

"Thank you, my love…" he whispered in his dream.

"Thank you…my love…" Merlin whispered.

Gwaine grinned and placed a kiss on the raven haired mans' pale cheek.

"Have a peaceful dream, _beautiful_…" He whispered before falling asleep.

Merlin smiled, lips gently stretching on his pale face.

Gwaine was _amazing_.


End file.
